A New Kind Of Power
by Corvus Nyx
Summary: This is the prologue for a new story. Now, if no one likes the idea it may stay a one-shot. Basically, Harry Potter has a new way of dealing with Voldemort. Happens around 6th year. Dumbledore is not dead, he faked his death to save Draco from Voldemort. Might turn into a time-alter fic.


Prologue

Harry James Potter had prepared all his life to complete a single job. He breathed, ate, and slept with that single thought. In his 6th year Harry's desire intensified after a long conversation with Albus Dumbledore:

"Harry, it's like you aren't even trying." Dumbledore spat, "You need to train and prepare. You are our only hope."

Harry sighed, "Headmaster, I have been training... I have been trying. I held Voldemort at a stand still last time."

Dumbledore glared, "A stand still isn't a win," he then stormed off leaving Harry to his thoughts.

The summer came and Harry was placed with the Dursleys. After a month Harry had come up with a radical plan. A way to best Voldemort. Harry knew that the order had people on duty frequently, however, he also knew that he could sneak past them.

His plan was possibly his last hope, his, "power he knows not." He finally understood it.

Harry knew who was on duty that night and called out, "Remus, can I see you for a moment." Remus walked in.

"Harry, you know your uncle hates when any of us are even seen." Remus had a disappointed look on his face.

Harry nodded, "I know, but this is important."

Remus shook his head, "Fine, what is it."

Suddenly, Harry grabbed a pot from behind him and slammed it into Remus' head while whispering, "I'm sorry."

Remus knocked out and Harry took this chance to take out a syringe. He drew some of Remus' blood and then snuck out the back of the house with a bag slung over his arm. Harry ran for what felt like hours. He eventually caught a taxi to Diagon Alley. Upon reaching the Alley, Harry went straight to Knockturn Alley. There was an illegal potions shop located there called Liam's Potion Supplies.

Harry walked in with a bag of gold in hand and a goal, "Do you have a vial of vampire blood?"

The man, presumably Liam, eyed the young man, "I might."

"I'll pay whatever price you have on it. I swear I will." Harry looked almost desperately at the man. Eventually Liam nodded towards the back wall. Harry glared, "There is nothing on that wall."

"Are you sure?" Liam enquired with a smirk, "Go take a closer look."

Harry took a deep breath and walked up to the back wall. He touched it and his hand went straight through, just like at Platform 9 3/4. He walked through the wall and found himself in a large room full of illegal potion ingredients. There was a large wall of just magical blood. The wall included werewolves, vampires, and so much more. They were sorted by the age of blood. Liam came in behind him, "What specifically are you looking for?"

"I... I want the oldest blood you have. Werewolf and Vampire."

The man nodded, "That'll cost you a pretty knut."

Harry shrugged, "I have plenty of money. I was also hoping I could get a discount for offering you some werewolf blood in return." Harry held up the vial he had put Remus' blood into, "It is approximately 45 years old."

The man smiled, "That is worth about 10 galleons. The blood you requested is worth about 100 galleons per. Do you have 190 galleons on you, kiddo?"

"I am not a kiddo, and yes I do. I can write you a check for Gringotts. I have over 3 million galleons in all my vaults total. The check won't bounce and if it does you have my name, you can track me down and kill me. I'll give you 50 galleons now and the blood as a show of good faith."

The man considered the kid for a second. He was right, if he was ripped off he could easily take the kid, "Fine." He took the check, the galleons, and the blood. Then handed Harry a bottle of 400 year old vampire blood and another vial of 460 year old werewolf blood. Then he looked at Harry and growled, "Get out of here."

Harry bolted. He took the blood back to a room he had rented at the Pub.

He took out a third vial he had in his bag from potions. He grabbed the werewolf blood and the vampire blood and put 1/4 of it into the vial together. It immediately began to bubble. Parts of it looked like it was acidic, then suddenly it would boil, or send off steam. After about 30 minutes the blood calmed down. Harry took a deep breath and stared at it. He then grabbed a syringe and filled it with the mixture. He cast a silencing charm on the room glanced at the syringe and plunged it into his arm.

At first he felt normal. Then after about five minutes a burning pain struck him and he dropped to his knees in agony. He passed out from the pain.

One Year Later

Harry James Potter was the first of his kind, a werevamp. The werewolf was the stronger side of him. It had clawed it's way into dominance during the transformation. This oddly had a good effect, he was not burnt by the sun, however, he had fangs and drank blood. He had super strength from both side of him. He had allowed the wolf and his original self to merge, so he could control when the wolf came out. He did not transform on full moons unless he wished to. His body was very strong. He could not die from the killing curse or any other curse. His body had become magically resistant. This was furthered by the fact that his skin was super strong, however, he knew he could die of decapitation, or a stake to the heart. The good news was, no wizard carried a stake, and especially not the great Lord Voldemort.

No one knew what Harry was. He had gotten reprimanded for running away from home a second time, however, no one asked what he had done. In his 7th year he used his new super powers to track down and destroy every horocrux. He knew that Voldemort had taken Hogwarts. So, after destroying the horocruxs he walked right into the front door of Hogwarts.

Harry smirked as he kicked the front door in, "Hello Voldy, I'm home, and I brought you presents." He pulled out his bag and dumped out the mangled remains of every horocrux Voldemort had, including Nagini.

All the students who had been forced to continue their education were sitting there in fear and confusion.

Voldemort glared, "You have shown up in time to die."

Harry let out a stream of laughter, "I disagree. The only death that will occur tonight, shall be yours."

Voldemort shouted, "Avada Kedavra."

Harry stood there, not moving, not look shocked and allowed the curse to strike him. The bright green curse hit him and Harry giggled, "That tickled." He then smirked, "I did some research on what Avada Kedavra does. It overloads the heart with electrical currents. This generally causes the heart to give way. Did you know, however, you can use it to also restart a heart. That's what your curse tried to do just now. It felt funny, but it didn't work." Harry walked forward and continued on his way up to Lord Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort shouted a second time. This time there was fear in his eyes. The students were in shock, and Voldemorts inner circle was at a loss of what to do until Voldemort shouted, "You fools, kill him!"

A hundred spells flew at that point, from all over the place. Some were pointed at Harry, and some were pointed at Voldemort.

"The rebellion ends tonight, Voldemort. Your fiasco ends tonight. You end tonight." Harry laughed and suddenly Harry sped up to an impossible speeds. Before Voldemort knew it, Harry had his hand around the Dark Lords throat and the Dark Lord's wand in the other hand. He grabbed the Dark and carried him, by his throat, out of the room and into a nearby classroom. He smirked at Voldemort, "You still don't get it do you?"

"I am not human anymore. I am not alive anymore. I am the only of my kind and I shall destroy what the humans could not, you." Harry's eyes flashed red and the vampire in him took over. He bit down and drank the sweetest blood he had ever tasted. Lord Voldemort's blood was, beyond power. He drank every drop and then smirked at the Lord before his life ended, "I have achieved everything you tried. I have true power, and I have immortality. Join your whore of a mother." He then tossed Voldemort, Tom Riddle, aside. He wiped his mouth clean and walked out into the Great Hall.

Harry smiled, "Your master is dead. Lord Voldemort is no longer. I am the victor. You shall either surrender now, or die. Pick your poison."

Lucius Malfoy looked like he was going to attack, but, his son stopped him, "Father, Lord Voldemort isn't alive. I can feel it in my mark. If Harry can kill him, he can kill us."

"Righto Draco, looks like you actually do have some sense in you." He looked around, "Any Death Eaters want to try?"

Bellatrix was the only one crazy enough to try, "You killed my Lord. I will bathe in your blood." She ran at him casting as many spells as she could, except AK. One of them drew blood, the rest barely even hurt him.

He stood there and smirked as he pulled out Lord Voldemort's wand, "You see this? This is your Lord's... well was your Lord's wand." He cast Petrificus Totalus and then smiled, "You are the last loyal member of your Lord's army. He did love torturing members of his army. It appears you will get one final 'gift' from this wand." He smirked and cast the only legal deadly spell he could think of, "Confringo"

Bellatrix Lestrange was pulled apart and exploded in front of all remaining Death Eaters and the children, including Ron and Hermione. Neither of them knew where Harry had been the last few months. He had just up and left and insisted they stay at Hogwarts.

"I will say this one time and only one time. All those with the Dark Mark will admit to the Ministry that they took the mark willingly. If you do not and you get off I will hunt you down and I will do worse to you then I did to Bellatrix." Harry then walked out of the room.

6 Months Later

"Harry, my boy. We need to talk about this."

Harry laughed, "Albus Dumbledore, faker of deaths, has come to me. Oddly I find this, ironic."

"Harry. The report on Voldemort's death is to be released to the public soon." Dumbledore had a different edge to his voice then usual.

"Your point?" Harry said.

"It will be revealed that you are a vampire. His death was caused not by magic but by a loss of blood."

Harry smirked, "Yes, it was tasty blood."

"They will call for your head. Vampires are demons, not humans. They will kill you."

"Ah, but I am not a vampire, Albus. I am something completely different. I am much too powerful to simply be called a vampire." Harry giggled almost crazed, "I am a werevamp, first of my kind. I am born of a very old werewolf and a very old vampire. I am stronger then almost any vampire alive simply because of the bloods that sired me. Those peasants are not a threat to me."

"Peasants?" Dumbledore asked shocked by the word usage and the implications.

"Yes, peasants. Any who attack me will be killed." Harry looked up at the moon with a smile on his face.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I see." He then took advantage of Harry's moment of arrogance and staked him through the heart with a silver imbued wooden stake. It was designed to kill any and all magical creatures. Harry James Potter's eyes turned red and then sadness filled them as he turned to dust. The savior of the wizarding world was no more. The power they knew not, was too much for the public. It was too much for Albus Dumbledore. He could smell a threat a mile away. Harry had the same arrogance as Grindelwald and Voldemort but with way too much power. He had to do it. Plus, it wasn't murder. It was only a creature.

* * *

IMPORTANT!

Side Note: For anyone who believes this story is worth continuing, please review to let me know. If it does continue it will be a back in time fic. As anyone who has read my writing before probably knows, I am a Dark Lord Potter writer. Harry in my story will not be good. He may start off good, he may not. We shall see. Let me know if you, the readers, want a continuation. If not, I will leave this as a one shot. Thank you.


End file.
